Similitudes
by Sam J. Black
Summary: Porque, en el fondo, no importa si eres un león o una serpiente. Los dos saben que siempre existirán similitudes entre ellos. Viñetas de Sirius y Regulus
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: No debería estar empezando esto xD Tengo tantísimas viñetas de estos dos en mente que no puedo ponerlas todas en Regards así que, aquí estoy. _

_Aquí pondré las dos viñetas que tengo ya publicadas allí y, a partir de ahí, empezaré con otras nuevas y tal, a ver qué me sale._

_Pues eso, no os entretengo mas... dejad review (por favor xD)_

_7. Similitudes_

A Sirius suelen decirle que se parece a su hermano. Entonces ,es cuando se gira para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Regulus, que le devuelve la mirada, como esperando que le valuase para ver si había alguna similitud o no. Y siempre se forma la misma mueca en la boca de su hermano mayor, como si la simple idea de parecerse a él le provocara arcadas.

Tiene sus mismos ojos, es cierto. Y su mismo pelo, y sus mismos rasgos... y sigue siendo su hermano, de todas maneras. Regulus sabe que nunca será como él. Sabe que no tiene esa mirada que hace que las chicas de Hogwarts se le queden mirando. Pero aún así, nunca logra comprender por qué su hermano no encuentra parecido entre los dos.

Cuando se mira al espejo, no le cuesta tanto cambiar sus rasgos mentalmente para encontrarse parecido. Y Regulus cree que Sirius está equivocado. Que los dos se parecen.

Entonces, cuando entra en el cuarto de Sirius, y contempla el rojo y dorado de su decoración, las cartas de sus amigos desperdigadas por la mesa y la vitalidad que desprende la habitación, Regulus sabe que es él el que se equivoca.

Sirius no es como él.

Y lo habría sabido sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera.

Tú y yo no nos parecemos Regulus. Tú eres un cobarde, y yo no. Tú haces todo lo que te dicen, y yo no. Tú eres un Slytherin, y yo no. Tú eres un monstruo, y yo no – le dice, enumerando con los dedos, sin importarle que haya otra presencia delante.

Y las lágrimas se le agolpan en los ojos – grises, como los de su hermano – a Regulus, pero no llora. No llorará delante de ningún Gryffindor traidor, piensa.

Pero, en realidad, no llorará delante de su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Disclaimer: Sí, lo sé, se me olvidó en la primera viñeta, peero ya no puedo engañar más a Rowling diciéndole que no fui yo la que escondió a Sirius en mi armario... todo para ella, nada es mío xD_

___**N/A: **Por fin puedo subir esta!. Pensaba subirla con la primera, porque ya tenía las dos publicadas, pero bueno, espero que ésta también os guste. __No sé como, Regulus acaba siempre acaparando protagonismo en todas las viñetas.La próxima a ver si sale un poco más Sirius y tal, que lo tengo al pobre abandonado... xD_

_Se ha ido._

Regulus repetía estas palabras en su mente como si así consiguiera creérselo más. Pero, aún así, todavía miraba de soslayo a la puerta, como esperando que apareciera su hermano, con su habitual risa atronadora y le dedicara algún "amable" insulto. Pero la puerta de Grimmauld Place seguía cerrada, y el silencio seguía reinando en la casa. Su madre había salido para informar de la huída de su hijo antes de que las familias importantes se enterasen por otro lado. Regulus bufó. Por mucho que fingiera, y le dijera a todo el mundo lo dolida que estaba, todo el mundo sabía que hasta se alegraba de que su hijo mayor hubiera abandonado la casa.

Lo estaba esperando desde que Sirius fue capaz de empezar a hablar para poder responderle, para poder contradecir todo lo que se decía en aquella casa, desde que el sombrero seleccionador le mandó a Gryffindor. Desde... desde que había visto que Regulus podría hacer a los demás olvidar los errores de su primogénito.

Pero Regulus nunca se habría esperado que se fuera, sin más. No se había despedido. Sólo una pelea más y escuchó a su hermano revolver su habitación de arriba a abajo. Pensó que estaría poniéndolo todo por medio para molestar a Kreacher de nuevo, pero, cuando escuchó la puerta de Grimmauld Place cerrarse de un portazo, Regulus bajó los escalones como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Se ha ido – _dijo su madre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Regulus no se sintió con fuerzas para intentar fingir que se alegraba.

_**xxx**_

_¿Reviews¿Críticas?¿Tomatazos? _

_Reviews del primer xapi contestados .)_


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: Sé que lo digo siempre, pero muchas gracias por los reviews! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que me cuesta mucho darle más protagonismo a Sirius... Sí, lo sé, eso no sirve de excusa, así que os doy permiso para matarme si queréis xD_

_**xxx**_

" _Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en miembro de la realeza... El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para creérselo..."_

_Sirius Black. La orden del fénix. Pp 122_

Sirius odiaba a su hermano. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Lo odiaba porque era un idiota, un cobarde, un Slytherin, un niño mimado... Lo odiaba porque representaba todo lo que él hubiera detestado ser. Lo odiaba porque era justamente lo que su familia hubiera deseado que fuera.

Porque sólo era la mascota de sus padres. Porque se había creído sus ridículas ideas, y, lo peor de todo, había "luchado" por ellas. Porque para ellos, todo lo que hiciera, estaba bien hecho. Porque, donde Regulus era el niño más encantador del mundo, Sirius quedaba relegado a ser su indecente hermano Gryffindor, al que todos miraban con desaprobación.

Cada vez que miraba el tapiz, no podía evitar recordarse que todo aquello sólo lo había llevado a la muerte. Ser el mejor de los dos no le había salvado de ella. Que fuera el pequeño príncipe Black no le había impedido a los mortífagos matarlo.

Y, en el fondo, detrás de todo el odio, quedaba la lástima. Porque Regulus sólo era él. Él, con sus mismos defectos y sus mismas virtudes. Sólo era él, con la vida que _tendría _que haber llevado. Sólo era él con las ideas cambiadas.

Y Sirius odiaba sentir que una parte de él había muerto también, con aquella persona que se había propuesto odiar.

**xxx**

_¿Me merezco un review? ¿Aunque sea diciéndome lo mal que escribo? Andaa..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: **__No, aunque lo parezca, no me he muerto xDD Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar tanto… y ah, sí, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Espero poder contestarlos todos mañana!!_

_Nada más, espero que os guste la viñeta! (en mi defensa, diré que mi imaginación no está muy trabajadora últimamente xDD)_

_**xxx**_

_¿Eres el último, no?_

¿El último qué?

_Black._

Sí, supongo que sí – Regulus se acomodó en la silla, nervioso. Su madre le había contado que el sombrero le mandaría directamente a Slytherin. No había mencionado nada sobre que éste también iniciara una conversación.

_Mhmm… Es difícil, desde luego. Estás nervioso, porque todos están esperando saber si eres como tu familia, o como tu hermano._

¿Cómo…?

_Lo sé. No podrías ser un Hufflepuff, porque eres demasiado arrogante para ellos, ni un Ravenclaw. Tienes un desdén por las normas que no se aceptaría en esa casa. _

No quiero ser un Ravenclaw. Mi madre dice que en Hufflepuff sólo colocan a los inútiles.

_Pero es tu decisión, chico. ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que pensaran tus padres?_

Supongo que sólo quiero hacerles felices.

_¿Y los harás si vas a Slytherin?_

Toda mi familia ha estado allí – pensó por respuesta. Aquel sombrero sabía más de lo que debería.

_Eres leal. Y en Gryffindor también podrías hacer un buen papel…_

Si me pones en Gryffindor toda mi familia me odiaría.

_No toda tu familia. Tu hermano está en esa casa, y seguro que te ayudaría. Pero si te pongo en Slytherin…_

Sirius me odiaría.

_No importa dónde te mande. No puedes satisfacer a todos, chico. Es tu decisión._

Regulus se aferró al borde de la silla, pensativo. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a mandarle a alguna casa y dejarle tranquilo?

_¿Y bien?_

Slytherin. Quiero estar en Slytherin. Sirius ya me odia, de todas maneras…

_¿Estás seguro?_

No.

_Deberías elegir dónde están tus lealtades. Entonces, será mejor que te ponga en…_

'¡Slytherin!'

Regulus se quitó el sombrero antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de las serpientes. La mesa estallaba en aplausos y no pudo evitar dirigir una última mirada de soslayo hacia su hermano.

_Adiós, Sirius – _murmuró, antes de sentarse entre sus nuevos compañeros.

_**xxx**_

_¿Reviews¿Críticas¿Crucios cibernéticos? __Andaa, que no os cuesta nada!! xD_


	5. Chapter 5

En Azkaban, uno tiene tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas.

Sirius suele pensar en sus días en Hogwarts. En Quidditch. A veces, puede permitirse pensar en James, y en Lily. Pero no piensa en lo que queda de su casa, ni en que ya ni siquiera están ahí. Sólo quiere pensar en los momentos felices, porque es lo único que le mantiene cuerdo.

Y cuando ya esos momentos felices se apagan, o piensa que pueden gastarse, se acuerda de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que conservaba.

Se acuerda de juegos de niños, en los que jugaba a ser medimago cuando Regulus se caía de su escoba de juguete (aunque eso incluyera intentar hacerle tragar las pociones de su madre, quisiera o no).Se acuerda de las risas que soltaba cuando Regulus perdía a los gobstones o tenía que ponerse una de esas ridículas túnicas de gala rosas (Porque eran rosas, no ese rojo claro que su madre – y Regulus – intentaban hacerle creer).

Lo que más le cuesta recordar, son las promesas. Esas promesas que hacen los niños cuando se creen capaces de todo, cuando creen que nadie puede superarles. _Como que nunca se separarían. _

Y Sirius no sabe qué es mejor, si _esos recuerdos _o volverse tan loco como el resto.

_**N/A: Me ha quedado un poco… no sé, ¿raro? xD No estoy muy convencida del final.**_

_**De verdad, de verdad, de verdad (de la buena xD) que si me dejáis un review **__**prometo **__**que actualizaré antes. Y, si no, acabaré actualizando también, peero Sirius no os lo agradecerá, seguro xDD **_

_**En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
